A toilet is a sanitation fixture used for storing and/or disposal of human waste. In developed countries, ceramic toilets seats are commonly used and are mainly usually used in the western countries. While squat toilets are common in East Asia and/or developing countries.
In many developing countries, especially in rural areas, portable toilets and dry toilets such as pit latrines and composting toilets are used. Dry toilets are usually placed in outhouses or in a remote location near a house. Further, the portable toilets are commonly used at construction sites, parks, outdoor recreational events, and wherever toilets are needed for a limited time period only or where sanitary sewers are unavailable.
Further, for a temporary settlement, the portable toilets are installed on the rear chassis and/or on the attachment chassis of trucks and/or Lorries. A regular cleanup and maintenance of these portable toilets are required that consumes lot of water and human resource. Further, the water is already available in scarcity and thus need to be avoided.
Further, the problem that exists with portable toilets is that while making entry into the toilet cabin, the human waste stored in the human waste reservoir is visible through the hole of the toilet which makes a very inconvenient moment for the user. Further, the open toilet hole spreads the smell of the human waste inside the toilet cabin that makes a very unhygienic environment for the person inside the cabin. Further, flies and mosquito tend to accumulate near the human waste reservoir which further can spread a disease.
Further, for providing a comfortable environment in portable toilet, chemicals are used for disinfecting the waste storage tank and reducing lingering smell of the human waste. The problem with disinfecting chemicals is that they are very harmful for the environment and even difficult to dispose.
Several inventors have worked on the same problem and some works of the inventors are discussed below:
The document U.S. Pat. No. 9,493,937B2 discloses a portable toilet that contains a filter which separates the solid waste and liquid waste in separate containers for solid and liquid waste. The collected waste is collected in plastic bags and used for useful purposes such as manure and/or compost.
The document US 20160143492 A1 provides a portable toilet system having a foldable toilet that is configured to hold a disposable bag in it. Further, the system includes a collapsible enclosure that can be positioned over the toilet to provide privacy for the user.
However, the problem of toilet spreading the smell through the open center hole of toilet, poor ventilation system inside the toilet cabin needs to be improved. Further, improvements are required to provide better hygienic, healthy and comfortable conditions inside the toilet cabin.
In light of the discussion above, there is clearly a need in the art for a better portable toilet that does not suffer from the above mentioned deficiencies.